Gracias ONE-SHOT of Big Hero 6
by Solita-San
Summary: Es el primer aniversario de la muerte de Tadashi, y Hiro decide sobrepasar su dolor alejándose por completo, por un día de sus amigos, preocupando a todos, sobre todos a GoGo, que le demostrara que no tiene que porque encerrarse en su dolor, que todos se preocupan por él, sobre todo ella. #HiroGo


**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MARVEL & DISNEY ANIMATION RESPECTIVAMENTE.}**

 **¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este ONE-SHOT, sobre una pareja que me fascina, que es #HIROGO, tarde mucho en hacerlo porque realmente no podía captar bien sus personalidades, así que pedí ayuda a Andrea Frost Queen, que hace geniales fics de esta linda pareja, si les interesa visiten su perfil, no los defraudara. ¡Muchas Gracias Andrea! En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo. Disfrútenlo.** __

 _ **"Gracias."**_

 _ **~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Hiro abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que siente uno cuando acaba de despertar, pero una le hizo más daño, tratándose de un potente dolor de cabeza. Se incorporo lentamente, apretando su frente con su dedo pulgar e índice.

Sabía a la perfección la razón de aquel dolor de cabeza, y estaba en su otra mano. Levanto la foto donde estaba su tía Cass, él sobre los hombros de ella con apenas tres años y su hermano Tadashi con tan solo nueve años, que era abrazado por los hombros, por su tía. Él recuerdo de esta su hermano era el causante de aquel dolor intenso de cabeza.

Sí, aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de Tadashi Hamada, su querido hermano mayor.

Suspiro dejando la foto en su escritorio. Llevando su mirada a su pequeña ventana, giro la persiana, entrando a su oscura habitación las luces intermitentes de las farolas de la calle. Ya la oscuridad de la noche habían acaparado todas las calles de San Fransokyo.

Aquel día no asintió a clases, necesitaba alejarse de todos y enfrentar sus fantasmas sin que nadie interfiera, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Se levanto de su cama con pesar, acomodando un poco su ropa, que era su clásica remera con un robot dibujado, de un color rojo intenso, y sus pantalones beige que le llegaban a las pantorrillas.

Se sentó en su asiento del escritorio, encendiendo su computadora, y vio que había recibido mucha cantidad de mensajes, de los cuales la mayoría, o mejor dicho, su totalidad, eran de sus amigos.

No respondió ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera se molesto en leerlos, sabía que contenían, y no quería responder aquellas preguntas.

Apago de inmediato su computadora, volteando con su silla mirando la puerta de la habitación de Tadashi, suspiro un momento, levantándose lentamente, acercándose a aquel lugar, colocando su mano sobre el shoji.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, hacía tiempo que no entraba allí, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba encontrar a su hermano, su mejor e único amigo de toda la vida, leyendo sus libros aburridos.

Tomo fuerzas deslizando el shoji, sintiendo el frio y la oscuridad que provenía de aquella habitación, su tía Cass cada tanto limpiaba la misma para mantener el recuerdo vivo de su querido sobrino. Y si era así, parecía que solo fue ayer que él ya no estaba con ellos.

Hiro entro a aquella habitación sintiendo el frio y recuerdos que traía aquel lugar, suspiro, mirando donde siempre estaba Baymax guardado en su recargo de batería, pero no estaba tampoco allí, el día anterior prefirió dejarlo en el laboratorio del Instituto, ya que no quería que no lo escanee a cada momento, lo dejo junto a la gorra preferida de su hermano, que siempre estaría allí, para darle las fuerzas para que nunca se rinda en sus proyectos.

No soporto más estar allí, volvió a cerrar el shoji, volviéndose a sentar en esquina de su cama pensativo, mirando su reflejo en su espejo, que aunque solo haya pasado un año, el ya había cumplido quince años de edad, y un poco su aspecto había cambiado, aunque fuera solo en pequeños detalles, como su altura, que hayan solo sido unos centímetros, él ya se sentía un gigante, solo le faltaba la mitad para llegar a la misma altura que Gogo, con que siempre encontraba la manera de molestar y alardear del tema.

Volviendo al aspecto de Hiro, el largo de su cabello se había extendido también, aun así seguía igual de desaliñado como siempre, aunque debía atárselo con una coleta. Dándole un aspecto de poeta de bar hippie, que le dijo una vez su amiga y Fred estuvo en completo acuerdo, molestando por completo a Hiro, durante todo lo que restaba de aquel día.

Pero lo que si siempre mantuvo en su aspecto fue su sonrisa inocente de niño pequeño, con aquellas paletas en su dentadura, que se separaban levemente.

Pero no era el momento de sonreír, frustrado tomo su almohada lanzándola contra el espejo tirándolo al piso rompiéndolo levemente, ante el impacto de la caída. Y él se recostó de espaldas sobre su cama, llevando su mano a su rostro.

De repente comenzó a escuchar el ruido de unos pasos que venían de las escaleras, pensó que seguramente sería su tía Cass, preguntándole como se encontraba o quizás se asusto por el ruido del espejo al caer.

Cuando los pasos detuvieron su marcha, se percato que era el momento de hablar.

-Estoy bien, tía Cass. –Respondió rápidamente en seco para evitar responder preguntas que no quería contestar, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia el techo.

-Pues se nota que lo estas –Le respondió una voz diferente a la que esperaba escuchar Hiro.

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido levantándose rápidamente de su cama, encontrándose con Gogo. Parada frente a su cama, cruzada de brazos, masticando su chicle, no estaba feliz, se le notaba en su rostro.

En cuanto a su aspecto, el paso del tiempo, no parece haberle afectado, seguía del mismo aspecto que hace un año, solamente sus rasgos se afinaron un poco más. Mas notándose en su ropa, con su blusa amarilla sin mangas, bajo su chaqueta de cuero negro, y sus pantalones cortos sobre sus calzas negras con pequeñas roturas en su rodillas y sus zapatillas perfectas para correr de color azul.

-¿Gogo? ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –Lo interrogo él, algo, bastante nervioso, riéndose, cruzándose de brazos, acercándose un poco a ella.

Ella frunció el ceño y aprovechando la cercanía, lo golpeo con su puño en su hombro, controlado, obviamente, pero también algo fuerte, que provoco dolor en el brazo del joven.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! –Se quejo el acariciando su brazo, lamentando no tener a Baymax cerca.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Hamada?! ¡No puedes desaparecer así como así! –Le reprocho colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Lo… lo siento, no me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te importo… -Respondió de manera sarcástica. –Lo mucho que les importo a los demás… -Dijo dejando en evidencia cierto dolor en sus palabras.

Esas palabras dejaron confundida a Gogo, que bajo la guardia.

-Hiro todos te apreciamos, ¿por qué crees que no nos preocupamos por ti?

-Nadie lo ha hecho antes, ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hiro frunció sus cejas conteniendo su enojo que estaba a punto de salir, pero prefirió ocultarlo para no mostrarse débil frente a ella.

-¡¿No entienden que necesito estar solo?! –Grito de repente él, asustando a Gogo, por la reacción de su amigo.

-Hiro…

-Qué no entienden, que no necesito de nadie que me proteja. Ya lo tenía y lo perdí. –Dijo agitado apoyando sus manos en su escritorio, apretando sus puños, comenzando a soltar lagrimas enfurecidas de sus ojos.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Por qué todos creen que soy un niño pequeño que los necesita? Ya tengo quince años, no los necesito, ¡al único que necesito es a Tadashi! –Grito golpeando con fuerza el escritorio.

Se quejo ante el dolor del golpe, acariciando su mano, con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Entonces de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo temblar, ya que no esperaba nada.

Hiro se volteo lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de Gogo, con una mirada triste, pero confortante a la vez.

-Hiro, nosotros no creemos que seas un bebe llorón.

-No he dicho bebe llorón.

-Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? –Sentencio enojada.

Él solo asintió y ella suspiro.

-Mira, solo queremos que te sientas bien, y comprendas que te queremos. No dejes que el odio y el dolor te consuman otra vez, y te apartes de nosotros para afrontar tu dolor solo.

Él solo la miro bajando la mirada un momento para luego abalanzarse a ella aferrando sus brazos a su cintura con firmeza, comenzando un llanto que hacía tiempo quería salir de su corazón.

Ella al instante lo abrazo con fuerza, por sus hombros, sintiendo su llanto incontrolable, acariciando su cabello reconfortándolo, hasta que finalmente él se calmo. Dejando todo en una leve congoja, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Él solamente le agradeció solamente con una mirada y sonrisa leve.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, tomando su mochila del suelo, que había dejado allí para acercarse a Hiro, sacando del interior, unos papeles, acomodados con un clip amarillo.

-Ten. –Le acerco el material.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto él tomando las hojas.

-El trabajo practico que íbamos a empezar hoy. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Ay no! El trabajo lo olvide por completo. –Oculto su rostro en su palma.

-Descuida…

-¿De verdad Gogo Tomago, me perdona la vida? –La miro sin comprender. –Genial. –Sonrió victorioso.

–Ah Ah, no creas que te salvaste. –Negó con su dedo. –Desde mañana serás mi esclavo y trabajaras para mí en el trabajo, harás todo lo que te ordene sin cuestionar nada. Ya que tuve que soportar a Fred con sus ideas locas sobre monstruos todo el día. –Lo señalo con el dedo, picándole la punta de la nariz.

-Pero si Fred no estudia en el Instituto.

-Exacto, digamos que solo quiso ayudarme de cierto modo. –Negó con la cabeza con tal de recordar, que casi explotan el laboratorio. –Bueno, debo irme, se me hace tarde.

Él asintió con una leve sonrisa, mirando como ella volvía a tomar su mochila, que seguía en el suelo, bajando la escalera, saludándolo con la mano a lo lejos.

-¡Gogo espera! –Le pidió él.

Ella se detuvo, volteándose, él se acerco quedando en el mismo escalón que ella, quedando perfectos en alturas.

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado Hamada? –Le pregunto ella, colocando su mano en su cintura.

-Mmm… -Comenzó a titubear, moviendo nervioso sus manos.

Ella rodo los ojos, deteniendo el movimiento nervioso de las manos de Hiro, tomándolas, bajándolas. Le hizo una seña para que tomara aire, el joven imito la acción.

-Habla. –Le ordeno Gogo.

Él se acerco con timidez dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, dejando sorprendida a la joven y bastante confundida.

-Nunca te he agradecido por... todo lo que haces por mi… –Dijo nervioso acariciando su nuca con fuerza.

Gogo no supo que contestar, solo sonrió levemente, tratando de no mover ningún musculo que no debía, mostrando alguna señal confusa.

-¡Bueno adiós! –Dijo él saludándola, volviendo a subir rápidamente.

Dejando confundida a la joven, que solo llevo su mano a su mejilla, no estaba acostumbrándose a aquel tipo de afecto para con ella, bueno la única que era muy cariñosa era Honey Lemon, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostración por parte de la rubia. Pero no por parte del Hamada más pequeño.

Sacudió su cabeza, bajando las escaleras, saludando antes de irse a Cass, que la vio algo extraña. Esa noche la joven iba en su bicicleta de color amarillo, con más rapidez de la normal, cruzando sin querer con un semáforo en rojo, terminando en un insulto por parte de ella, llegando finalmente a su casa.

Donde rápidamente se metió en su baño mirándose en su espejo percatándose de que estaba más roja de lo normal, en especial en sus mejillas.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente que parecía el color de la armadura de Baymax.

-¿Hiro qué demonios acabas de hacerme? –Se pregunto enojada.

De vuelta en la habitación de Hiro, él suspiro aliviado al escuchar que ella cerraba la puerta al irse.

Se lanzo a su cama, quejándose del dolor en su brazo aún, sumado al de su mano. Tomando las hojas del trabajo donde había una nota, que tenía su nombre tachado y un muñeco ahorcado.

Se percato que ella se enojo bastante con él, comenzó a leer el trabajo, y si claramente era un trabajo de Gogo, con cosas sobre velocidad, de los papeles cayo una foto que se habían sacado los dos, hacia ya bastante tiempo, él sacando la lengua y ella con su característico globo de chicle, pero claramente había unos remarcados bigotes sobre su rostro y un par de cuernos.

Sonrió levemente, tomando la foto colocándola sobre el monitor de su computadora junto con la de su familia. Porque para él ella era como su familia también.

 _ **{Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme en los comentarios, no sé si habrá más one-shots sobre esta linda pareja, capaz una fic completa, es cuestión de ver las ideas locas que me surgen, a ¿ustedes le gustaría más? Espero haber sido fiel a la actitud de ellos, díganme que opinan ustedes. ¿Y que otras parejas de la película Big Hero 6, les gusta? Bueno por último, otra vez gracias Andrea. Con tu consejito ya me ayudaste muchísimo. Muchas Gracias a Todos por Leer. Cuídense. Muchos Besos. Ah y por lo que siguen mi fic Malas Influencias, descuiden pronto subiré el capitulo que sigue ya que es bastante largo estará divido como en tres partes, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
